Six months long and black to the thighs
by tanamu
Summary: Cuando Tanjirou los compró, los había escondido al fondo de su cajón con vergüenza. Eran calcetines negros y largos, justo por arriba de la rodilla, que había tomado de la sección de ropa interior para mujeres en un arranque de espontaneidad después de una de las tantas llamadas por Skype con Giyu. De esas tantas que los había dejado a ambos necesitados y adoloridos de contacto. AU


NOTA: esta es una adaptación NO autorizada de la historia escrita por MissBlackClover, todos los derechos a su autora, yo solo me encargué de adaptarlo.

—

Cuando Tanjirou los compró, los había escondido al fondo de su cajón con vergüenza y dejado ahí por los siguientes dos meses, sin volverlos a ver o tocar. Eran calcetines negros y largos, justo por arriba de la rodilla, que había tomado del departamento de ropa interior para mujeres en un arranque de espontaneidad después de una de las tantas llamadas por Skype con Giyu. De esas tantas que los había dejado a ambos necesitados y adoloridos de contacto.

Después de salir por tres años, Tamioka había viajado al extranjero por una beca en investigación, negándose rotundamente a romper con él, y Tanjirou se había quedado en Japón. Solo y rodeado de libros de medicina y guardias de cuarenta y ocho horas en el piso pediátrico. Y ahora llevaban una relación a larga distancia por un año y medio. Había sido difícil, pero mágicamente lo habían logrado bastante bien por un año. Los últimos seis meses, sin embargo, habían sido largos e imposibles.

Tanjirou sostiene el paquete vacío a la altura de su rostro por un segundo y luego lo deshecha sin segundos pensamientos al bote de basura. Está encerrado en el baño, en ropa interior después de una ducha caliente, con los calcetines largos abrazando sus muslos firmemente.

Se balancea de un lado a otro, mirándose en el espejo las piernas. Sólo lleva puesto las cacetas negras y su bóxer negro. Nada más. Se siente travieso.

Escucha los pasos ligeros de Giyu del otro lado de la habitación. Ambos saben que sólo están alargando la espera, jugando un poco al previo. Después de seis meses sin verse y de dos días de estar en presencia del otro pero sin poder dormir juntos – reuniones familiares y amigos con fiestas de bienvenida espontaneas - , el simple hecho de mirarse reflejado en los ojos de color negro de Giyu hace que el cuello de Tanjirou se caliente y se siente como si estuviera en el instituto de nuevo.

Los toques ligeros de su novio en la puerta le aceleran el corazón.

– ¿Terminaste? Quiero lavar mis dientes.

Tanjirou se mira una vez más al espejo y respira profundo.

– Puedes pasar. Ya terminé.

Giyu abre la puerta en pantalones de pijama y una playera para dormir y se detiene en la puerta sin entrar con su expresión impasible de siempre, mirando a Tanjirou parado en el baño en bóxer y calcetas.

Tanjirou casi puede leer los segundos exactos en que los ojos de Giyu cambian. De una mirada de sorpresa a una de deseo con las pupilas dilatadas.

Se muerde el interior de los labios con nerviosismo y ya puede sentir su pene endurecerse dentro de su ropa interior. Oh, mierda, piensa, ten un poco de control en ti mismo. Giyu recorta la distancia en dos pasos largos y se pone detrás de él, mirándolo a través del espejo, directo a los ojos de Tanjirou. Su piel se enchina en los brazos y oculta un estremecimiento.

– ¿Calcetas largas, en serio? – Tamioka dice en su oído y su voz tiene ese tono bajo y grave que Tanjirou ha extrañado tanto y que manda señales eléctricas por su espalda hasta su entrepierna.

– Pero si fuiste tú quien me dio la idea. – Tanjirou responde con un ligero escalofrío cuando siente los dedos de Giyu en su muslo, delineando con curiosidad el borde de las calcetas.

– No pensé que te tomarías ese comentario en serio. – Tamioka mete un dedo entre el elástico y su piel. – Estaba ebrio esa noche.

Había sido la noche de año nuevo, ambos habían pasado la velada en diferentes países y Tanjirou había sido el que llamará después de medianoche. Giyu se había encerrado en uno de los baños del bar donde el equipo de investigación se había reunido para celebrar y entre palabras de necesidad mal pronunciadas e incomodos sonidos de agua cayendo, Tamioka le había confesado sus pensamientos de querer follarlo mientras usaba medias de liguero.

Tanjirou recuerda pensar que él jamás usaría medias de liguero. Demasiado incomodas y fetichistas. Sin embargo, una semana después consiguió las calcetas. Y ahora tiene una vergonzosa erección y tiene que admitir que sus muslos lucen geniales.

– ¿No te gustan?

Giyu hace un ruido con la nariz, como empujando aire con fuerza, y descaradamente se frota contra su trasero. Tanjirou sostiene el aire en sus pulmones.

– ¿Tu qué crees? – El más alto empuja sus caderas contra su culo.

–Giyu... – Tanjirou gime su nombre.

Tamioka le toma del rostro y lo gira. Se besan largo y tendido hasta que la respiración de Kamado se vuelve irregular.

– Inclínate. – Giyu le ordena, una mano apretando la erección de Tanjirou sobre la tela del bóxer. – Quiero besarte todo.

Giyu empuja sus hombros y Tanjirou no tiene más remedio que inclinarse y sostenerse del lavabo, empujando su trasero hacía arriba.

–Giyu, Giyu, no, espera... Vamos a la habitación. – Tanjirou jadea cuando Tamioka jala su bóxer y en un segundo lo tiene entre los tobillos. – ¡Giyu! – Vuelve a chillar cuando siente la lengua de Tamioka justo detrás de sus testículos.

– No. Quiero que veas tu rostro. Siempre lucías tan bien a través de la cámara. No puedo entender cómo es que siempre te ocultas. – Giyu le sostiene de frente al espejo con firmeza de la cadera y Tanjirou puede ver su reflejo. Esta sonrojado hasta el cuello, su cabello aun mojado de su ducha esta plano excepto por unos cuantos mechones que se empeñan en contradecir las leyes de la gravedad, su erección roja y goteando y su pecho subiendo y bajando. Y las malditas calcetas negras adheridas a sus muslos.

Es obsceno. Y de cierta manera, Tanjirou piensa cuando siente una mordida en la unión de su pierna y su trasero en la parte interna que lo hace jadear, erótico.

Giyu está haciendo ruidos de succión fuertes. Su mano derecha está acariciando su erección y la izquierda sostiene su trasero abierto. Tanjirou es un mar de jadeos en segundos, su vientre encogiéndose en espasmos de placer.

–Giyu, Giyu... te extrañé tanto, Giyu. – Gime acaloradamente, enterrando sus dedos en el pelo negro de su novio.

Giyu no responde, pero Tanjirou quiere creer que la forma devota en que está follándolo con su lengua es una forma de decir que también lo extrañó. Giyu llega ligeramente más profundo dentro de él al mismo tiempo que su mano acaricia la cabeza de su pene y Tanjirou siente que puede llegar con tanta fuerza que está seguro se va a desmayar.

– Estás estrecho. – Giyu dice, alejándose de su trasero y paseando sus manos por sus piernas, su vientre, sus costados, todo lo que esté a su alcance.

Tanjirou puede escuchar el eco de su respiración en el baño. Se ve a sí mismo en el espejo y quiere esconderse en algún lado.

– Yo no me he...– Pero su voz pierde toda fuerza cuando siente un dedo de Giyu adentrarse en él.

– ¿Qué? – Tamioka está de pie detrás de él, luciendo abrazadoramente sexy que él pierde el hilo de sus pensamientos. Se besan en esa posición incómoda unos momentos. – No escuché.

Tanjirou parpadea con rapidez, absortó en las sensaciones del dedo en su interior y traga fuerte antes de hablar, tratando de pensar.

– Yo no me he tocado ahí desde la última vez que tuvimos sexo por... ah, por... – Él no puede terminar porque el dedo en su interior es retirado drásticamente y le hace sobresaltarse.

– ¿Desde aquella vez...? Eso fue hace como dos meses.

Giyu le está sosteniendo de las caderas y lo voltea y Tanjirou está agradecido porque ya no tiene que ver su avergonzado reflejo. Introduce sus manos bajo la playera de su novio y la levanta sin preguntar, Tamioka lo deja hacer sólo levantando los brazos y se queda quieto cuando Kamado empieza a besar su cuello y todo su pecho.

– Necesito lubricante.

– Hmn. – Tanjirou lo ignora y sigue.

Él ama el olor de Giyu. No su perfume o el olor de su champú, el olor de Giyu. El que se impregna en su ropa cuando el olor del jabón para lavar ropa se ha ido. Tanjirou recuerda que una vez leyó que el sentido más conectado a los recuerdos, es el olfato. Y no es un secreto que él no puede dormir sin una de las prendas de Giyu cuando están separados.

Tanjirou siente a Giyu moverse un poco, medio hurgando en su espalda, en busca de lubricante en el gabinete y medio frotando su erección contra él a consciencia. Cuando sabe que lo ha conseguido, Tanjirou se abraza de los hombros del azabache cuando siente el apretón en su trasero, y se abraza con las piernas a su cintura cuando es levantado del suelo con facilidad.

Su espalda choca contra la pared de enfrente y hace un mohín cuando descubre que puede ver toda la gloriosa espalda desnuda de Giyu pero que puede ver su rostro también.

– Giyu... – se queja a medias cuando Tamioka ya está introduciendo un dedo resbaladizo en su entrada.

– No estas convenciéndome. – Giyu lo mira a los ojos por lo que parecen segundos eternos y después lo besa con fuerza. Demandante y sensual, cuando se separan, él tiene que sostenerse de Giyu, sus brazos se sienten débiles repentinamente y su cabeza está dando vueltas. – Si no quieres verte, puedes verme a mí.

–Giyu ... – Tanjirou entierra su rostro en el cuello del azabache con vergüenza y aprieta los ojos cuando un segundo y tercer dedo entran simultáneamente dentro de él. – Giyu, ya...así. Házmelo así. – Suplica.

Las piernas de Tanjirou están acalambrándose, su cuerpo está teniendo espasmos de placer contenido que jamás había sentido antes y él piensa por un momento que quizás está teniendo algún tipo de ataque. Pero un ataque bueno, piensa estúpidamente.

Tamioka lo besa, succionando su lengua de esa manera que hace que la cabeza de Giyu gire. Se baja el pantalón del pijama hasta los muslos y lo penetra con lentitud. Tanjirou solloza e intenta controlar su respiración, pero le es casi imposible.

– Giyu, Giyu, Giyu...

– Tan estrecho... – Sus ojos están nublados.

Tamioka está completamente dentro de él y Tanjirou jadea de sorpresa. El dolor es exactamente lo que necesitaba para correrse en un segundo del placer y el calor que lo abraza. Llega al orgasmo en gemidos cortos y agudos. Giyu lo sostiene con ternura hasta que termina y después lo besa en la frente.

– ¿Tú quieres que...? – Tanjirou no comprende por lo que parecen siglos enteros lo que Giyu le está preguntando. – ¿Tanjirou? ¿'Jirou?

Tanjirou besa su mejilla, su templo y su mandíbula con amor y luego suelta una carcajada.

– Giyu. Giyu, estoy sordo. – Dice entrecortadamente.

– ¿Estás hablando en serio?

– Uh huh.

La afirmación los lleva a ambos a un ataque de risas ridículas. Tamioka tiembla tanto que tiene que moverse y poner a Tanjirou sobre el pequeño mostrador al lado del lavabo para no soltarlo y dejarlo caer.

– No recuerdo que eso haya pasado antes. – Tanjirou dice con suavidad, mirando el desastre que ha hecho entre sus cuerpos y pasa su mano descuidadamente sobre el semen en su vientre.

– No lo... – Tanjirou lleva los dedos a su boca y Giyu hace un sonido ahogado. – Mierda.

Tanjirou sonríe cuando siente que la erección dentro de su trasero crece sólo un poco más y la cara contorsionada de su novio. Para cualquier otra persona, parecería enojado, Tanjirou sabe que sólo está concentrado en intentar no correrse tan rápido. Tanjirou se inclina, empujando con sus manos a la altura de sus rodillas sus piernas. No hace falta nada más que una mirada entre ellos y un ligero apretón en sus músculos internos para que Giyu entienda el mensaje y empiece a follarlo. Al fin.

Y Tanjirou piensa, es glorioso. Es fuerte y rápido y necesitado y él tarda en darse cuenta del tipo de sonidos que está haciendo y sabe que no le va a costar mucho correrse de nuevo. Giyu lo está sosteniendo con sus brazos alrededor, fijándolo en el pequeño mostrador, y Tanjirou no puede hacer nada. Ni siquiera puede moverse mucho, sólo puede tomarlo dentro de él y aguantar. Y lo hace. Cada envestida que explota en calor detrás de su vientre, cada mordida y cada beso descuidado.

Se besan y Tanjirou alcanza su erección y le toma sólo dos caricias para estar corriéndose de nuevo. El orgasmo vibrando por todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies y Giyu le sigue casi inmediatamente, con un jadeo que muere entre sus labios.

Se quedan respirando uno sobre el otro por eternidades. Giyu está acariciando su cabello y balanceándose sobre su cuerpo.

Entonces Tanjirou se le ocurre que es un buen momento para bajar las piernas y cuando sus pies tocan el suelo, pierde el equilibrio y los envía a ambos al suelo en el segundo siguiente.

Caen descuidadamente sobre el suelo del baño, la sensación de no tener huesos amortigua cualquier dolor y se miran.

– Esto es patético. – Tanjirou esta vez no puede más que carcajearse e incluso se encoge sobre sí mismo, su risa clara y brillante resonando en el baño. Giyu quiere jugar al hombre sensato pero termina uniéndose a él con unas cuantas risas de su parte. – Quizás deberías de pensar en usar más estas cosas. – Giyu dice, sosteniendo una de las piernas de Tanjirou y acercándolo hasta él, una sonrisa aun en sus labios y Kamado piensa que se ve delicioso.

Pelo negro y largo en todas direcciones, los labios rojos e hinchados y el cuerpo relajado. Hay una extensión larga de piel clara que va desde su hombro hasta su mandíbula que Tanjirou alcanza y besa con devoción. Se separa, mirando a Giyu a los ojos.

– Hmn, ¿tú crees?

– Definitivamente.

– Quizás deberías de pensar en irte por otros seis meses.

Giyu le empuja lejos y Tanjirou vuelve a desatornillarse de risa en el suelo del baño, desnudo a excepción de las benditas calcetas largas.


End file.
